


Llama Time

by maegonstorm



Series: The Minivan AU [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Grocery Shopping, Julia and her llama, M/M, adorable gay teens, big boys with bigger emotions, gratuitous hamilton reference, minivan au, the tiniest whiff of potential homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maegonstorm/pseuds/maegonstorm
Summary: Stupid fluffy married holsom stuff, now featuring: Julia, the youngest of their three kids.





	Llama Time

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with my two other Holsom fics: [Pizza Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140566) and [Boyfriend Sundae](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11016312), but you can read this one on its own, no problem!

“Ba ba ba ba, stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive,” Holster sang along with the ambient tunes, while dumping several jumbo sized cereal boxes into his cart. 

“Ba! Ba! Ba! Ba! Ba! Ba! Ba! Ba!” Julia chanted along, punctuating each Ba! by thwacking her favourite stuffed llama on the cart handle. It was one of the highlights of Holster’s week, going grocery shopping with his baby girl. Unlike her older sisters had been, Julia was perfectly happy to stay sitting in the cart for the whole trip without fussing, as long as Holster kept being entertaining and she had her llama. 

“What do you think, boo?” Holster held up two jam jars, “Strawberry or raspberry?”

Julia immediately dropped her llama to grab at both jars at once.

“An excellent choice, my dude,” Holster tossed both in the cart, “Both it is!”

He stooped to grab the llama off the floor and handed it back to her and she promptly put it in her mouth. Holster winced a little, but let her have her fun, it was definitely not the grossest thing he’d seen any of the girls put in their mouths, not by a long shot.

They continued on their way through the store, Holster singing and occasionally tickling Julia’s feet to make her giggle and squirm, until an elderly woman approached them with a soft smile. 

“Now who’s this sweet young thing?” she asked.

“This is Julia,” Holster beamed, no matter how much attention his kids got he could always go for more, “Say 'Hi', Julia!”

Julia turned her whole body and head to look at the woman, smiled and flailed her arms around at her in sort of a waving gesture. 

“What a precious little darling!” the woman seemed suitably charmed, but then the pause, “…takes after her mother, then?”

Holster didn’t hesitate for a second before delivering the usual response, “She takes after her biological parents; my husband and I adopted her when she was three months old.”

“Oh, that’s lovely! Good for you!” The woman patted his arm, and Holster let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. It was always a bit hit or miss with the older crowd, “I wish my granddaughter and her wife would get a move on; I’m not getting any younger!”

The woman proceeded to talk Holster’s ear off about all her grandkids and how this particular granddaughter was her only hope for meeting a great-grandchild in her lifetime and how she didn’t mind at all if the child was adopted and how wonderful it was that kids these days have so many options. 

Julia rapidly became bored with the conversation and started fussing and fidgeting more and more as the woman went on. Holster tried to calm her quietly, while still holding up his end of the conversation, but eventually it became clear that only singing would do. He made his apologies and tried to get Julia to say “Bye bye” to the nice lady, but she ignored him until he started singing again. 

The radio was playing an ad, so Holster just started with the first thing that came to mind, the theme song of his and Ransom’s parenthood, Dear Theodosia. He knew it was cheesy, but, damn if it wasn’t the perfect song. Sure, most of the lyrics weren’t literally applicable, but, the sentiment was right on. 

By the time Holster got to the chorus, Julia had switched back to her happy, babbly bouncing mood again, and Holster zoned out a bit humming the chorus over and over, thinking about the first time he and Ransom listened to the song, post-Rachel arriving. He’d been trying to put her back to sleep at 4AM, when Ransom burst into the room, eyes wide and shining. Before Holster could even be surprised, Ransom shoved his headphones at him and whispered urgently, “Dude, listen!”. Holster couldn’t believe how long he’d gone without thinking of this song, his eyes welled up and he and Ransom were sobbing in each other’s arms before the lyrics even started. Rachel got in on the crying as well, and it was a good long while before they got her back to sleep.

Before he knew it they had arrived at the cash with their cartful of groceries. Holster had picked what seemed like the shortest line, but before long, he realized it wasn’t moving very quickly. He glanced up ahead to see what the hold-up was and it seemed the cashier was pretty distracted and kept making mistakes ringing in an order. 

It quickly became apparent what the distraction was: the cashier, a teenaged boy, was definitely being flirted with by one of his fellow teen boy co-workers! They were making faces at each other and teasing each other and smiling and blushing. It warmed Holster’s heart, and he tried fruitlessly to avoid beaming at them openly. The pair reminded him so forcefully of himself and Ransom, back when they first started to realize what they really were to each other. 

The second boy walked away as the cashier started on Holster’s order, and Holster couldn’t help but notice the cashier checking out the other boy as he walked away. And he also just so happened to notice that the second boy looked back to the first boy when he was looking the other way. OK, wow: these kids were adorable.

Holster and the cashier went through the usual pleasantries and grocery check-out dialogue, but the kid was still pretty distracted. Meanwhile, Holster was going back and forth on whether he should say anything or not.

Eventually, he decided on: why not?

“Soooo…” he started, “sorry to butt in, but that guy you were just talking with…?” he paused meaningfully and the kid blushed and glanced away, “I think if you asked him out he’d say 'yes'.”

“What? No! It’s not like that, we’re just good bros!” the kid stammered.

“Yeah, ok, whatever you say, dude, but like, you guys definitely remind me of me and my husband, so…” Holster shrugged, “food for thought.”

The kid almost dropped a can of beans at that, and his hands shook slightly as he finished scanning the rest of the items. Holster tried to give him a bit of privacy by turning to play with Julia and her llama for a bit. She was being surprisingly cooperative, given the current lack of tunes.

Holster paid for the items, got everything loaded in the cart and was about to leave, when the kid asked, “Do you really think so?”

Holster smiled and said, “Absolutely! Did you see his eyes? Those were not ‘just good bro’ eyes, believe me!”

The kid had a kind of stunned look on his face. So Holster decided to make his exit.

“Good luck!” He called over his shoulder, waving.

“What do you think, little one?” He asked Julia as they approached the door, “think they’ll get together?”

“Ayayayayayaya!” she proclaimed, waving her llama around.

Holster smiled, he knew Julia was reacting more to his own excitement than to what was going on, but that didn’t stop him from feeling all sappy about the whole thing.

Once they got out to the minivan, groceries stowed, car seat buckled, tunes on, Holster pulled out his phone and called Ransom.

He got the voicemail and started, “Dude! Nothing’s wrong, I just couldn’t wait to tell you about our trip to the grocery store! I think I helped set up these two freaking adorable teenagers…”

~~~

Ransom was having a bit of a rough day at work, and when he checked the message on his break, he may or may not have teared up a little. Just saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Ransom and Holster belong to Ngozi; Staying Alive and [Dear Theodosia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lakdWoM-5jU&ab_channel=KimSourChannel) are also not mine.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know if you liked it!


End file.
